Le temps des premières neiges
by Darness K. M
Summary: On a tous des raisons d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer la neige... Stiles a les siennes. OS
_Le temps des premières neiges..._

Qui n'aime pas la neige ?

Bon, d'accord, honnêtement, il y avait beaucoup de raison de ne pas aimer la neige. Ça n'avait pas une couleur très guillerette, c'était blanc, c'était neutre, ça n'avait pas franchement grand intérêt. Mais surtout, c'était horriblement froid. Ça arrivait toujours pendant l'hiver, forcément, qui n'était certainement pas la période la plus joyeuse vu comme on se retrouvait congelé, et les journées de plus en plus courte qui faisaient qu'on se retrouvait dans le noir alors qu'on rentrait à peine de cours. Donc, vraiment, à la base la neige n'avait pas grand chose pour qu'on l'aime. Et si Scott la détestait, c'est quand un dimanche matin, son meilleur ami, débarqua comme une furie dans sa chambre, se jetant carrément sur lui et se mettant à sauter sur le lit.

« - Scott ! Scott ! Réveille-toi ! Il neige ! »

Le jeune homme fronça un peu les sourcils avant d'ouvrir un œil pour regarder l'heure. 8H du matin. 8H tapante. Pas 7h59 ou 8h01, non, 8h précisément, comme si Stiles s'était retenu jusque-là en se disant « non, attendons 8h. C'est bien, 8h. ». Il émit une petite plainte avant de se retourner un peu plus contre son lit, enfournant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il était bien là, en plus il avait sommeil, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de sortir prendre le froid dehors. D'accord, c'était un loup-garou et il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre du froid... L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Et Stiles continuait de sautiller pour le faire lever.

En fait... Stiles avait aimé la neige, quand ils se connaissaient encore à peine. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il neige à l'enterrement de sa mère. Scott s'en souvenait un peu, il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas de vent, tout semblait calme, alors que le cœur de certains étaient en pleurs... Des flocons de neiges s'étaient alors mis à tomber doucement, alors que Stiles s'était mis à pleurer dans les bras de son ami qui tentait de le consoler comme il pouvait, caressant tendrement son dos. Lui aussi avait eu envie de pleurer. Il se souvenait de Claudia, le sourire aux lèvres, de comment elle prenait soin de son fils et du Shérif, sa mère et elle s'entendaient à merveilles... Mais il tenait bon, pour Stiles. Il avait besoin de soutien, et c'était fais pour ça, un ami, non ? Ils ne s'étaient ensuite plus jamais quitté...

Alors, pourquoi à présent semblait-il aussi enjoué à l'idée de retrouver la neige, vous demandez-vous ? C'était pourtant très simple à expliquer, et Scott était, bien entendu, au courant de toute l'histoire. Avant de partir de Beacon Hills, Derek avait dis à Stiles de ne pas être triste et de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il reviendrait vite, avant même la saison des premières neiges. Forcément, en voyant la neige s'amoncelant devant ses fenêtres, Stiles en avait fais la conclusion qui s'imposait.

« - Allez, Scott ! Grouille ! Sinon, j'y vais sans toi ! »

Ho non. Certainement pas. Il se leva lentement avec un petit sourire à Stiles, l'air de dire « oui, oui, je me lève, du calme... ». Il ne se pressa pas trop pour autant, prenant son temps pour s'habiller devant un Stiles tout excité, comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Le problème c'est que Scott avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de tout ça. Seulement, qui était-il pour réduire à néant les espoirs de son meilleur ami ? Il n'avait aucune envie de le revoir pleurer, vraiment aucune, alors s'il n'y avait qu'un seul petit maigre espoir que les choses puissent se passer correctement, il lui laisserait y croire. Et lui aussi, voulait y croire. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Derek était peut-être revenu la veille. Peut-être même il y a quelques jours mais aura été trop occupé pour venir les voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, après tout ?

Stiles et lui embarquèrent dans la Jeep, Roscoe, à qui Derek manquait beaucoup aussi, se retrouvant affublé de beaucoup trop de scotch à son goût. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps avant d'arriver jusqu'à l'immeuble, et Scott peinait presque à suivre Stiles dans les escaliers, c'était une véritable fusée, bien trop pressé de retrouver Derek. Son Derek. Il prit le double des clé qu'il s'était fais faire, et ouvrit la porte... Mais n'y trouva rien. Il entra à l'intérieur, regardant tout autour de lui.

« - Derek ? »

Le prénom résonna sinistrement dans le loft vide, il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que celui de ses pas et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, se calmant peu à peu alors qu'il se serrait lentement en constatant que son espoir avait été vain. Il n'y avait rien, ici. Rien d'autre que de la tristesse et du regret... Il caressa du bout des doigts la couverture d'un livre posé là, un livre qu'il se souvenait avoir vu entre les mains du loup-garou, ainsi que son air concentré quand il le lisait...

« - Il n'est pas revenu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a dû être retenu... La neige est vite arrivé, cette année... » Scott essayait de trouver les mots qu'il faut pour consoler son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas facile. Stiles prit le livre pour le serrer contre lui alors qu'une larme coula le long de son visage.

« - Il avait promis... » Le brun se mordit un peu la lèvre avant venir prendre son ami dans ses bras, le bercer doucement alors qu'il pleurait, comme il l'avait déjà fais il y a des années, lors de la mort de sa mère, décidément, les jours de neige n'étaient pas les meilleurs...

Quand Stiles fut calmé, il le ramena chez lui pour le laisser un peu seul, il savait que Derek lui manquait horriblement, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire... Il n'avait plus eut de nouvelles du neveu de Peter depuis qu'il était partis. Lui aussi, avait besoin de temps à autre, de rester seul pour faire le point. Le point sur un cœur déchiré allant de déception en déception... Pourquoi l'amour se montrait toujours aussi cruel envers lui ? Pourquoi devait-il perdre ses proches ? Alors que Scott était déjà partis depuis quelques minutes, il redressa la tête en entendant toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Personne ne toquait jamais à la porte de sa chambre.

« - Scott ? » Demanda-t-il, peu certain. Cependant, quand la porte s'ouvrit, son regard s'agrandit. La personne prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et afficha un petit sourire.

« - Désolé d'être en retard. » Déclara-t-il simplement alors que Stiles ne savait quoi dire tellement il était heureux de le revoir.


End file.
